


Baby its Cold Outside

by ItsFreakinBats



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsFreakinBats/pseuds/ItsFreakinBats
Summary: Its been years since Overwatch was reinstated, and most members have decided to retire, letting the younger recruits take over. Now that their time is over, older Overwatch members are giving in to the lust and love that they felt for each other, but couldn't act on during the war. 
Mercy and Genji have known each other for years now. After Mercy personally saved Genji, they both held a soft spot for the other, but nothing was ever said. After they left the organization, they both went their separate ways, and its been years since they've seen each other. After a particularly hard mission, Overwatch calls on the aid of Dr. Ziegler and Genji for their expertise and knowledge from missions past. A chance encounter may become something more.





	

**It had been years since Overwatch had needed the assistance from any of its old members, but the time had come to call some of them back in. It was inevitable, with the new members being killed or captured by Talon. With Ana and Hanzo already out on separate missions, Winston had no choice but to call on Mercy and Genji. Although they had explicitly said they wanted to be left alone, they had (along with many others) left emergency contacts, just in case.**

 

**MERCY**

    Since the reinstatement of Overwatch, Mercy had only been to one base - Gibraltar. It was always hot and sticky there, but the view of the Iberian Peninsula was fantastic. Probably one of her favorites. It was the only thing that had brought her peace after the numerous surgeries and traumas she had seen there, and she remembered it fondly. Now she was headed to the once destroyed Antarctica base, where she would once again see Mei, one of her favorite people from back in the day. She smiled fondly, thinking of the short, intelligent scientist and the memories she had of her. "Dr. Zeigler, we're preparing to land, will you please buckle up?" A tall leggy brunette - the flight attendant - asked. With a smile, Mercy complied. Her thoughts turned back to the old members of Overwatch, and what they were doing. Her thoughts kept going back to one member in particular, as they often did. The wheels hitting the tarmac jolted Mercy out of her thoughts, and she looked out the window. Snow. More snow. Glimpses of dark figures in the distance, and...snow. With a sigh, Mercy heated up her  Valkyrie swift-response suit, to protect her from the cold. Getting out of her seat, she put a cowl on, and took a deep breath, steeling herself against the cold. She headed out the door, and as soon as she saw Winston, waving from a heated doorway, she activated her suit once more to fly to Winston, not ready to spend time in the cold if she could help it. With a surprised look, Winston started to laugh. "You never were one for the cold, were you doctor?" With a small smile, she gestured for him to lead her in. Already she was ready to leave, memories of the past rearing its ugly head. "Thank you for coming doctor, we've really needed your help around here, after our latest rescue efforts. We have no other healer after..well, I'm sure you got the information and thats why you decided to come." Winston stopped talking with a somber look on his face. "Well, let me lead you to your patients, they're waiting for you."

 

****Hours later****

    With a weary sigh, Mercy left the patient room. It had been over 12 hours since her last meal, shower or any kind of sleep. She shuffled to the room Winston had shown her hours earlier. She yawned, and leaned against the nearest wall, feeling a bit faint. A few moments later, her vision started darkening and she felt herself falling. She passed out before she had realized she hadn't hit the floor after all. A cold green light fell across her face, a silent man watching her sleep before sighing himself, and carrying her to her room. The sight of the cold, silent assassin carrying the warm and caring healthcare provider was a sight to behold, and many took the opportunity to openly stare. Genji sighed, knowing this would get back to Ziegler later, something he wanted to keep silent. No one even suspected his feelings for her, but after this, he couldn't say if rumors would pop up or not. At this moment, with her in his arms, he didn't care. It was something he had dreamed about for years, and now it was happening. He could feel a blush creep across his face, but shook it off. He needed to get the doctor to her bed before she woke up. As he rounded the corner, Genji could see that there was a crowd of people around Mercy's room. No. He wasn't waking her for them. He refused. She needed her rest. Squaring his shoulders, he turned around and headed to his own room. As per his request, Winston had placed Genji away from the general population. Thanks to his cybernetic body, he wasn't tired from holding Mercy. In fact, he wanted to keep holding her, but he knew his body wasn't the most comfortable to hold. He climbed the stairs to his room slowly, not noticing that the higher he was going, the colder Dr. Ziegler was getting. This tower was the least insulated, and thanks to Genji's mostly robotic body he wasn't feeling the cold. Reaching the top of the steps, Genji looked at Mercy, preparing to put her down, when he noticed how hard she was shivering. Alarmed, Genji rushed her over to his bed and swept his hands over her Valkyrie suit, looking for the manual switch to turn the heat on. He finally found it on her hip, and with a sigh of relief, turned it on. Hearing the hum of her suit, he turned around to sit on the edge of the bed, facing away from Mercy.

 

     Halfway up the tower trek, Mercy had woken up. Not that Genji had noticed, he was too busy climbing. She wanted to know why he was carrying her, and how long she had been passed out. She did notice that she was getting colder, but she ignored it. She was finally in the arms of the person she had been dreaming about for years now. She noticed that Genji had slowed his descent, but by this time she really was worried about the cold. She was visibly shaking at this point, which must have alarmed him, because he all but flung her onto his bed. The next thing she knew, his hands were roaming all over her chest, and then waist. All thoughts flew from her body, and her eyes flew open. A blush formed across her face as Genjis hands roamed her waist, tingles exploding across her body. A small gas escaped from her just as the heater in her suit turned on. Her suit must have covered her small sound, because Genji turned, and slumped on the edge of the bed. She reached out a hand, before snatching it back. She remembered the numerous times she had done that before, only for him to attack her. It was just his instinct now. A small frown marred her features, for just a second, before she decided to reach out to him anyways. She placed her hand on his arm, and watched him jump, and then look back at her. A smile finally fully formed on her face, lighting up her features. "Want to lay down with me? I could use the warmth."

 

     Reaching up, Genji took his mask off. Mercy smiled, finally able to see his face after these long years. With a smile, he pulled off his helmet, and pulled the covers on the bed back, for both of them. With a giggle (despite being almost 50 now) Mercy jumped under the blankets, and waited for Genji to follow. He tentatively slid in behind her, and she helped him position his arms around her. She turned to face him, looking into his eyes. Placing her hands in his thick black hair, she sighed and closed her eyes, ready to sleep. Genji smiled, finally knowing that his feelings would be returned. He had always seen love in Mercy's gaze, but this was a hungry and fierce love. Not the gentle and caring look she reserved for patients. He wanted to feel closer to her, so he slid one of her legs over his hip and pressed her closer to him. She gasped, and looked at him, blushing. 

 

This was going to be a great start to a new relationship. 

**Author's Note:**

> I originally intended this as a one piece of fluff, but it may turn out to be something more.  
> Idk.


End file.
